Right on Track - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Much to Steve and Catherine's delight, Angie is right on track at her one-month checkup.


_Our hearts go out to all the people of Charlottesville. Our sympathies to the loved ones and fellow officers of Lt. H. Jay Cullen and Trooper-pilot Berke M.M. Bates._

 _We send our deepest condolences to the family and friends of Heather Heyer who gave her life standing up against hate._

 _Author's notes at the end_

* * *

 **Right on Track**

 **Office of Doctor Violet Hiroya  
South King Street**

Catherine looked up from murmuring to Angie when she suddenly sensed Steve's presence. Just seconds later the waiting room door opened and he strode in. She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Excellent timing." She turned to the baby. "Look who's here, sweetie. Daddy came to see the doctor with us."

Steve lifted Angie from the carrier and kissed her cheek. "Your Uncle Danno is processing a drug dealer so I wouldn't miss today's visit." He settled in the chair next to Catherine's with the baby against his chest. "It's 12:50, I can be back at HQ in an hour."

Angie made a tiny squeak and cooed before settling and they shared a smile. He was so interested in every nuance of their daughter's life, Catherine knew he'd make it to the doctor's visit unless he was on an active investigation or in a hot situation.

Just then the door opened and a nurse wearing Mickey and Minnie Mouse scrubs referred to a clipboard. "Angeline Elizabeth McGarrett?"

Catherine experienced a rush of emotion at hearing her call their daughter's name. Hearing it called out like that was so ... _real_. So heady. As if it confirmed that while Angie was part of her and part of Steve, she was already her own unique person. It gave her butterflies and she squeezed Steve's forearm and smiled into his eyes.

They stood and followed as the nurse led them to an exam room decorated with bright primary colors and more Mickey and Minnie images. They'd screened no less than six pediatricians, complete with background checks going back to college. After a quick pre-birth interview appointment with their top two choices, they'd decided on Doctor Hiroya.

Violet Hiroya been very open, answering all of their questions and not minding Steve's additional inquiries. They'd had a silent conversation agreeing she was the front-runner but the deal was sealed, however, as she was walking them out. She'd stopped in the waiting room to soothe a worried little boy and distracted him by playfully taking the 'treasure chest of good-patient prizes' and emptying it on the kid-sized sofa to distract the crying four year old. The little boy had laughed - shocked that an adult was being silly - and with the doctor's help, choose a prize. His tears at being there for a shot had disappeared and he thanked "Doctor Violet" as she preferred to be called and Catherine was immediately sold.

If that, along with a multitude of good reviews hadn't swayed them, there was the added benefit of the doctor having Saturday morning hours three weeks per month - a huge benefit for working parents.

Doctor Violet entered the exam room with a grin. A Cornell undergrad who'd gone to Harvard Medical School before returning to the island, she was a year younger than Catherine with bright, happy eyes and a relaxed personality. That day her hair was in a neat French braid and she wore stylish cropped pants paired with a bright fuschia top under her lab coat. The stethoscope around her neck featured clip-on plush figures of Donald and Daisy Duck.

"Good morning, everyone. How are we today, Angie?" She greeted the baby who was in Steve's arms. "Let's put little miss on the scale and have a look see how much she's grown."

Steve placed her on a scale that sported a bunny-covered pad and nodded. "She's definitely bigger since the last visit, she's a good eater."

"You're right, Commander, she's gained again. Excellent. Ten pounds one ounce. Now let's see how tall you are, hmmm?" Placing the baby back on the exam table, she said, "22 inches. Also excellent," and unsnapped the butterfly patterned onesie.

Steve and Catherine shared a pleased look. When he stepped a hair closer and placed a hand on her back, she beamed at him before telling the doctor, "The umbilical cord stump fell off since we were here for her two week visit and her belly button looks like it's healing."

"It certainly does. Good job, Mom and Dad. As I mentioned last visit, I recommend vitamin D drops for breastfed babies; we're going to start her on those today." She placed a stethoscope to the tiny chest. "How's she sleeping?"

"Three and a half hours at a time," Catherine said with a delighted expression. "And she's taking almost four ounces from the bottle now."

The doctor noted that on her iPad and asked several additional questions while continuing the exam, such as, "Does she quiet down at the sound of your voice? Is she staying awake for longer periods of time?", and "Does she make little cooing noises when she's content and alert?"

"She's brilliant." Steve's answer to the last one was matter of fact. "It's obvious she's trying to communicate."

Catherine chuckled and he took his eyes off the baby to glance at his wife.

"What? I asked Joseph, he said you talked early. He agrees Angie will, too."

"Steve …" She grinned while explaining, "Joseph's my dad," to the doctor. "So there's a totally unbiased second opinion."

Violet Hiroya smiled. She'd known them by reputation before Steve and Catherine had booked their initial interview and was not quite sure what to expect. Ten minutes into their meeting, she'd come to a conclusion about the couple with the military training and stunning good looks. Interacting with them at their daughter's two subsequent visits cemented it. They'd paid rapt attention to every detail; answered every question with accurate observations and were completely focused on the baby. She was of the strong opinion that Angie McGarrett was a very fortunate little girl. Her parents were completely enraptured and very intent on doing whatever was necessary for her physical, mental and emotional growth and happiness.

Doctor Hiroya tapped the baby's palm with her finger and nodded when she grabbed on. She glanced at Catherine before slowly raising her hand, to see if the baby's grip held. "Does Angie hold her head up when she's placed on her tummy?"

"Absolutely. She gets a little frustrated after a few minutes on her tummy, but she definitely pushes up and looks around. She's very alert."

Catherine's eyes softened when Steve said, "The book says that's normal, right? Her getting frustrated and fussing on her stomach?" just as the baby flexed her little legs and kicked while gurgling.

"That's perfectly normal and exactly what I want to hear. You can actually do a little peek-a-boo thing with her during tummy time. Lie facing her and she'll try to focus on your face and voice. Once she does, raise your head a bit and she'll push up and try to do the same."

Catherine nodded and Steve mirrored her movement.

The doctor took a soft tape from her pocket and said, "Okay, let's measure your head, honey." Task completed, she announced, "Perfect," and lifted the baby, turning her away from Catherine and Steve. "Okay, Mommy, talk to her."

"Angie, hey, sweetheart. Mommy loves you, baby girl," Catherine sing-songed, smiling broadly when her daughter turned to hone in on her voice. "Oh, you found me, didn't you?" When she angled her face toward Catherine's from the doctor's arms, she clapped softly and turned to see her husband's eyes light up.

"Good girl. Once more." Doctor Hiroya turned again and instructed Steve to do the same. "Your turn, Daddy."

"You're doing such a good job, Angie. Can you look at me? I'm right here. Daddy's here."

Once again the infant turned her head in the direction of the familiar voice and Steve's face split into an huge grin. "That's my girl! Look at you, tracking an audio source." He proudly regarded his wife. "Did you see how fast she did it, Cath? What did I say? Beautiful and brilliant."

He crossed his arms in triumph as the doctor grinned at the commander with the bad ass reputation who was completely enamored by his baby girl's every move.

"We're just about finished and then you can go home and nap, Angie," Doctor Hiroya placed her back on the table and did a thorough exam, checking her eyes, ears, limbs and reflexes before opening her diaper and gently palpating her abdomen.

"Oops, sorry." Catherine raised her shoulders with a teeny amused grimace and a chuckle.

"Part of the job, no worries," The doctor addressed the baby, "That's from the cool air, right, kiddo?" She reached for a handful of wipes and cleaned the table. "A little pee never hurt anyone." Making sure Catherine had hold of her daughter, she continued, "Angie passed her one month wellness visit with flying colors." She looked at Steve. "Maybe Dad can change and dress her while I talk to Mom in my office? Just join us when you're ready, Commander."

Steve nodded, already switching places with Catherine and reaching for the bag and a fresh diaper.

* * *

Violet Hiroya sat behind her desk and motioned Catherine into the guest chair. Seeing the new mom's slightly concerned look, she smiled. "Relax, Lieutenant, she's a perfectly normal, happy, healthy baby."

Catherine let out a breath. "Thank you, that's so good to hear." Relaxed enough to joke, she added, "Although I don't think Steve would agree with 'normal', he insists she's off the charts in every area there is." She was teasing but her smile was genuine and proud of just how much he adored their baby.

"Perfect trait in a new daddy. As long as parents don't push too hard, we love to see them encourage and inspire. I can tell you and the commander aren't going to overdo it with Angie."

Catherine was happy they didn't come off as intense over achievers who'd push their daughter to fit a mold.

"So," the doctor leaned forward, "I wanted to see you for a minute to ask how _you_ are _._ Everything going well? I know you're probably exhausted and that's a given, but you're not feeling unnaturally sad or hopeless? No resentment towards your baby or husband? Forgive me, but I do have to ask."

"Oh, no problem, it's okay. I'm good. I'm tired. We both are, but Angie taking the bottle from day one was fantastic. Steve's partner, Danny, he's Angie's godfather," she smiled a bit at the thought, "has a daughter who's fifteen. He suggested we do shifts to feed her. So Steve does two then I do two and we can get … well, now it's up to six and a half hours sleep. Steve pointed out it's more than we'd get in-country and he's right."

"Sounds like you got good advice."

"And we have a lot of help. We're very lucky. My parents and grandmother are even relocating here from New York State." Her ecstatic smile spoke to her joy at the arrangement. "So like I said, I'm tired but I'm happy. Ridiculously happy." She sat back in the seat with a little bounce.

"That makes my day." The doctor dimpled. "And have you seen your OB/GYN post delivery?"

A tiny nod. "Last Thursday."

"Ah, excellent. Cleared to begin exercising and intimate relations?"

"All cleared." She tried not to smirk at how she'd come home from the office visit like the proverbial sailor on leave when she thought back to her appointment with Doctor Kucher.

* * *

 _ **Previous Thursday**_

" _Catherine." Mike Kucher entered the room with a smile and stood a few paces from the exam table where she was seated. "Good to see you. You look wonderful, how are you feeling? How's the baby?"_

 _She lit up at the mention of her daughter. "She's incredible, thanks. And I feel really good. I'm tired, but Angie's sleeping a little more than three hours at a time now so it's getting better. I feel pretty much like we're settling into a good routine. I'm doing more without feeling so exhausted. I'm still eating lots of watermelon. I always seem to be hungry, actually."_

" _That sounds good." He smirked. "And how's Steve recovering?"_

 _She chuckled. "Steve's great. Right now he's memorizing_ What to Expect from Baby's First Year."

 _They shared a laugh as he took a seat on a stool and wheeled closer. "Sounds like you're right on target. You're hungry a lot because the baby's depleting your nutritional intake, just in a different way now. The fresh fruit is a good choice, but make sure to eat enough protein - two or three times a day. Eggs are an excellent source, so is peanut butter." Catherine stifled a laugh at that as he went on, "Fish and chicken, of course. Also don't skimp on carbs and good fats. Oatmeal is a good breakfast choice, it's healthy and filling. Whole wheat bread, pasta, lots of green and yellow vegetables. Avocado is great, too, instead of condiments added to a sandwich. It's an extra good fat."_

 _He made a note on the mounted tablet and frowned almost imperceptibly. "Did the nurse weigh you today?"_

 _She gave him a puzzled look. "Yes, why? Is everything okay?"_

 _He scrolled back and then forward, his expression morphing into a smile. "Nothing, I thought this was incorrect; it said one twenty six. That's only four pounds over your pre-pregnancy weight."_

 _She nodded. "I didn't weigh myself until yesterday, but I was in my normal clothes pretty much the next day."_

" _That's excellent. Not many women are back to their normal weight so quickly. I trust you're not exercising yet?"_

" _No serious exercise yet, just walking and light stretching. My mother told me she wore non-maternity clothes home from the hospital, too. Maybe it's genetic." She shrugged. "I swam yesterday with Steve but not a lot. Our niece stopped by to see the baby. She gave her a bottle and stayed a couple of hours so we could go in the water. I was really just padding around a little to cool off." She pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'm hoping I can start running soon."_

 _Doctor Kucher moved to the sink, washed his hands and gloved up. "Let's take a look and we'll see. Are you still bleeding?"_

 _Catherine shook her head as she lay back on the table. "No, the lochia stopped after five days and then I only had a little spotting afterwards. Even that's stopped since Monday."_

" _That sounds like you've recovered quickly."_

 _He explained as he examined her that since the checkup would count as her annual exam, he'd be doing routine tests in addition to checking her uterus for signs of complications and infection._

 _Minutes later, Catherine sat up as he said, "Everything looks exceptionally good. You're weight is beyond expectations, internal healing is complete, vitals all on target." He stripped off his gloves. "You're cleared to restart normal activities. Let's not free-lift that chihuahua you told me you have at home or run a marathon next weekend, though. Build up to it over a few weeks and recondition, please."_

" _Got it." She smiled. "I'm also cleared for …"_

 _Anticipating her next question, he added, "For intercourse. Yes. Keep in mind you may have a little discomfort, but on the other hand you may have none at all. Everyone's different. Follow what your body tells you. One thing I point out to all my patients …"_

 _Catherine waited for him to complete the thought._

" _You are very fertile right after delivery. Even if you're nursing." He caught her look and smiled. "I know you're diligent and well informed but I give every new mom that information. Because you'd be surprised how many siblings are born 47 weeks apart because mom didn't think she could conceive right after a baby."_

" _I'm aware, but thanks. I'll be going right back on birth control. Which leads to my next question."_

" _I know you did well on the combination pill, and estrogen isn't dangerous to the baby, but some women would rather not take something that can potentially decrease their milk supply." He reached for a prescription pad. "I can start you on a progesterone-only pill, and I see you've used Depo-Provera in the past …"_

" _Prior to being deployed in-country, yes, it's just simpler. But I prefer the pill."_

" _We can go back to the Loestrin if that's your preference and depending on how long you'll be breastfeeding you may not see any change in milk production. Either way, you'll need a backup barrier method for the first 30 days."_

" _I'd like to go back on the combination pill, then. I won't be breast feeding much past six weeks or so. According to my research helpful antibodies are good after 6 weeks and with my schedule I can't guarantee I'll always be able to pump on schedule._

" _That's a good plan. And you'll be able to start swapping fairly easily since, as you mentioned, she's been taking a bottle all along."_

" _Steve just loves feeding her, so we're both really happy she took it so well." Catherine smiled. "So, how about I do the Depro-Provera today and then switch to the pill before the next shot is due?"_

" _Excellent." Doctor Kucher filled out a prescription and wrote out two more. "Here you go. The others are for vitamins. Stay on those for the next ten weeks." He placed them on the visitor's chair near her purse. "You can dress. I'll prepare the shot and be right back in."_

 _As Catherine dressed while waiting for Doctor Kucher, she grinned. Being with Steve the past ten days was wonderful and she was very glad she'd called the doctor to ask about other sexual activities, but it wasn't the same as being able to completely resume their normal love life. She fastened the buttons on her teal sleeveless blouse and pictured what Steve's expression would be when he arrived home to find her wearing a particularly sexy purple chemise she'd been saving from her shower. She'd received so much lingerie she'd only worn about three quarters of it._

 _After saying goodbye to the staff and sharing a few photos of Angie with the receptionists, Catherine sat in her car to text Steve before heading home:_

 **Hey handsome, all good!**

I was about to text you. I couldn't wait much longer. Doctor Kucher said you're healing okay? No problems or anything? Your BP is normal? What about your hemoglobin?

 **Everything's normal, promise.** _She shook her head at his barrage of questions. He was only concerned she was recovering well, but Steve couldn't help being … Steve._

Okay, great. Excellent. How about I grill a couple of steaks for dinner? I'm in court in an hour and unless anything breaks I'll be home by six.

 **Steaks sound amazing but maybe we can have them tomorrow? I kinda had a … craving I was hoping you wouldn't mind making with me tonight.**

Anything. Name it.

 _Unable to resist she typed the next word in all caps and waited for his response._ **PANCAKES**

 _Catherine smiled ear to ear when less than three seconds later her phone began to ring._

* * *

 **Present Time**

She was brought back from her thoughts when a tap and "Can we come in?" from Steve had the pediatrician saying, "Absolutely."

When he stepped inside and took a seat, Violet Hiroya nodded at the family. "Everyone looks very well and happy and I'm glad to hear _you're_ feeling so well, Lieutenant. Please, on your next visit, tell Mike Kucher I said hello." She smiled. "He delivered my son, you know."

"Actually …" Steve began as he shifted Angie from one shoulder to the other.

Catherine snorted a laugh. "Sorry, Doctor." She shrugged. "Occupational hazard."

She waved a hand. "Don't be. When my Eddie needed ear tubes I checked the otolaryngologist out all the way back to her MCAT scores." She smirked.

"See, she gets it." Steve grinned unabashedly as he stood. "Thanks, Doctor. We'll see you next month."

"Vaccinations next visit, Commander. I may not be Angie's favorite person that day." She chuckled.

"That's right. Next visit is DTaP, Hib, IPV, PCV, HBV and RV." He recited them from memory while his eyes remained on the baby, noticing neither the doctor's impressed expression nor his wife's proud nod.

"Like I said, I may not be Angie's favorite, promise you won't hold it against me?"

Steve looked between the doctor and Catherine before he bent to kiss his daughter's cheek. He smiled ever so slightly as he ran a hand over the tiny head. "I make no promises, but I'll do my best."

# End thanks for reading

* * *

AN's

 _Sammy and Ilna I love you guys like I love a day at the beach. You can calm a stormy sea and fill any day with sunshine._

 _REALMcRollers you are fabulous and awesome and we thank you again for the wonderful feedback!_ _ **If you have a question we'd love to answer you, but if you're reviewing as a guest we need your email address or Twitter handle (which fanfiction net automatically deletes) - so please email us or Tweet me!**_

 _This one is for Marsha - happy birthday to one of my besties!_

* * *

 _Remember you can_ _ **see Angie's photo**_ _in her birth announcement_ _ **on our website**_ _where you can also find_ _all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in chronological order. Our_ _ **website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

Or in the _**McRoll in the**_ _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **(Thanks to Katy!)**_

Find us on _**Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can always _**join our mailing list or say hi**_ _by emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And say hi to me anytime on _**Twitter**_ _where I'd love to hear your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and tag #RealMcRollers_


End file.
